Snow The Schnee Fanuas
by TheOneAnnoyingGuy
Summary: What if Weiss had a twin and said twins name was snow,After birth he was found to have a disease where at some point he will grow both cat ears and tail. His family disowned him making him angry towards them one day when he was in a group that may got him get hurt badly and make him lose mem. It was in that group he learned how to use two karambit pistols. He gets appenages later!


Chapter 1

" _Hero...of sorts._

Time: 12:30

Day:Sunday

Location:Vale City

His name...one no one knew. Unknown to society...A " _Ghost in a city of faces"_ as news reporters called him. He could wander aimlessly as no one would find him that is well when...

"Hey Noble, long time no see!"A voice said in his ear. Though this wasn't a white fang member or just someone trying to kill him this was much worse...much, much, much worse!

"JESS!, Jeez don't scare me like that you know i was never one for surprises"Said Noble (If you are wondering what Noble looks like he looks a little older than Bell Cranel from Danmachi to give you an idea).

"Awww, come on you big baby that makes me want to scare you more" Replied Jess (Jess has brown hair and hazel eyes as well as blue dye streams in her hair, she is 5:6 While Noble is 5:7)

A/N- Jess is the only other oc I'll be adding as of now while more may be added for backstory on Noble later

 **"** JESSIICCAAA!"Yelled a voice Noble identified as Jess's mother

"Noble don't tell her where i am she's gonna flip if she finds out i skipped training!"Jess said in a stern voice

But what she didn't say was not to tell her mother " _which way she went!"_ Hah! Noble found a way to end her teasing (because in Signal Academy she teases him about how he is startled often.)

"NOBBBBBLEEEEE, WHERE IS JESSICA!"her mother yelled.

"I'm pretty sure she went that way, good luck."Noble replied in a monotone voice

As he started to walk away while hearing Jess calling him a traitor He only began to list the names that he has been called. Because you see Noble _IS_ the vigilante the " _Ghost In a City of Faces"._ Noble is a 17 year old who just finished Signal waiting to sent to Beacon.

Time: 6:30

Day: Sunday

Location: Vale City " _Dust Till' Dawn"_

 _"Ring"_ The door made a small ring as he walked in Noble need more dust ammo for his dust firing pistols(They are karambits one black coloured blade and a Silver Normal blade which he named Oblivion,And hell. When you spin the blade around using the finger hole it turns into a gun The Black one shooting Fire Dust while the Silver one fired Electric Dust. To turn back into karambits you need to put a finger in a hole like the karambits at the bottom and spin.)

"Hello young man how can i help you?"The man at the counter asked.

"Hi, umm I was looking to buy Electric and, Fire Dust."As soon as noble said that the man had already pulled the dust canisters out I quickly gave him the Lien if i asked to got to the bathroom.(I forgot to mention Nobles not wearing any armour just a black limited edition AC Hoodie a modern day looking one, and jeans)

As Noble was walking to the bathroom he saw a girl in a red shrugged it off as he entered. That was until when he heard " _gimme all of you dust!"_ Noble pulled out what looked like a small scroll,(or an iphone to get and idea 5s in particular you'll see why later) he used the thumb scan and went to Attire and clicked his VIGILANTE set (it looks like the Watch_Dogs Vigilante but no hat) and also pulled out his Oblivion and Hell Karambits out from their sheathes(Forgot to mention that to… the karambits were in sheaths on each side Oblivion in his right hand and Hell in the left hands and the pistols had silencers)

Noble walked out to see one of the robbers had a gun pointed at the young girl looked to be 15 to 16.

"HEY DON'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID GET ON THE FLOOR"The robber yelled.

"You're robbing me?"the girl asked

…

"YES!"He yelled again that was until he let out a yelp and looked down to see a gun pointed at him when he tried to retaliate He was pushed to the ground and was knocked out(BTW Noble has the WD Vigilante but instead of brown and black it was pure white)

The Girl eyed him for a second before trying to scream When he put a finger to his mouth and she nodded

"Are you a hunter-in-training?"Noble asked the girl and she nodded"I'm going after the main one

can you go for his goons?"

"Yes"She replied

Noble immediately jumped towards the man Who looked like the leader before both of them looked to see that the girl who we'll say her name is Red Atm, threw a guy out the window. At that same time Noble switched his other blade Hell to a gun and fired a stun electric bullet at the leader Then cuffing him.

"Hey red? I think We should stay put and wait for the cops to come!'Noble quickly said looking down at the carnage they made.

"Yep" the girl said still terrified to see the vigilante when in her head….

Ruby's P.O.V

OMG WHAT ARE THOSE WEAPONS I KNOW I SHOULD BE SCARED BUT HE HAS THE AWESOME LOOKING WEAPONS wait…. where's the leader?

"Umm where is the the guy you cuffed?"She asked looking down where he originally was and the vigilante did the same only for him to whisper a quiet

"SHIT!"The vigilante yelled

Original 3rd person P.O.V. I think?

Noble ran out of the shop to see him running only to pull out a ACS grapple and flew towards the latter he saw the leader and ruby just jumped over to where he ended granted his was faster. They watched As he hopped in a helicopter and a girl his age jumped out shooting a fireball at them only to be saved by one of the Prof. he met when on tour last year.

"OMG ARE YOU A HUNTRESS CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPGH!"Red asked(spelling error intentional because ruby was rushing her sentence.)

Red watched the Prof.'s eyes focus on the vigilante

"Come with me both of you" The prof said harshly mainly towards the Vigilante

Time: 9:30

Day: Who Cares At The Moment

Location: Police,Sheriffs Office

Both the boy vigilante and the girl prodigy looked at Professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon.

"Ahem. Mister Vigilante if you would please reveal your identity or I'll have you arrested, if you agree i would lick you to do something for me. So what is your choice?" The headmaster asked

Noble pulled out the mini-scroll unlocked and switched back to his normal clothing or what he wore before the accident to be precise. Red and The Prof. looked at him in disbelief believing that they would see a 30 year old only to see him well be a 17 year old.

"First i would like you to tell me where you got the training with the hardest knife-guns in history?"Ozpin asked

"I never had parent i was an orphan I was walking along the street when I saw a man dying after white fang attacked telling me that he wants me to have these because I was treating his wound at first is was to knifes and two guns but i modified them and learned them and made my own style"Noble answered

"Well how would you two like to be in my school...Um vigilante what's your name?"Ozpin asked… again

"What about me?"Red asked

"I already know who you are Ruby Rose"Ozpin replied

"My name is..Noble"Noble replied

"And my offer to my school?"he asked

"YES!"Ruby almost screamed

"Well one problem"Noble said"i'm already supposed to attend." he said grinning

"Then I get to ask another thing of you."Ozpin said"How would you like to be my son?"

"Yes..i can deal with that."Noble replied

Ruby taken back at what just happened.

"Now get ready for tomorrow you have a flight and a school to attend to."Ozpin said

A/N so how did i do did you like it anything i should improve on remember to favorite and follow to also i plan on replacing jaune with Noble...Jaune fans don't kill me plz i'm going to be posting every wednesday maybe more if it gets popular but with my luck nah so have a good day :D


End file.
